


An Annoying Clown Dessed as A Sex Toy

by LLawliet11cara



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, No Vanessa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 09:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLawliet11cara/pseuds/LLawliet11cara
Summary: In this Alternate Universe, Cable's time traveling devise is broken, and there is no 'restoring' it, that means no Vanessa. Without her, Wade is depressed, but he learns to move on. Besides, he'll always have his X-Force family, well... kinda.Being stuck in 2018, Cable finds himself managing very well. There's just one small, tiny, little problem. A certain Merc won't leave him alone, and Finally Cable snaps. He decides that if Wade is going to act like "an annoying clown dressed as a sex toy" then that's what he'll treat him like.





	An Annoying Clown Dessed as A Sex Toy

Cable watched over the city of New York, he still hadn't seen any sign of Juggernaut. The fact that he was laying low for this long was actually rather strange. Cable turned, and directly behind him was the Merc with the mouth.  
"How long have you been standing there?" He asked in deep suspicious tone.  
Wade shrugged, "Not long. Why..? Did I miss something.. yummy?" He teased.  
Cable glared at him, "You really piss me off." He muttered.  
Wade smiled, "Oh stop, you'll make me blush.." Cable stormed up to Wade and grabbed him tightly by the throat, Wade had a hard time breathing at first, but the second he could talk, he said, "Yeah, I - I like it rough." He was struggling to breathe, but when he saw Cable's reaction, he knew that the one liner was worth it.  
Cable let go of him, "Jesus.." He muttered. He turned around and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Don't push me." He said aggravated.  
Wade smirked, "What's wrong? Wait. Don't tell me.. you're 'new' to this? Right?" Wade sauntered over to him, and whispered seductively, "I can go slow."  
Cable whipped around and socked Wade hard across the face. "One more, if one more word comes out of your mouth, I promise you, you'll regret it."  
Wade was silent for a minute, after a few minutes he began smirking, "Awe, are you all out of stamina?"  
Without warning, Cable pounced on Wade and began hitting him repeatedly in the face. Under his mask, Wade was a bleeding mess. "O-okay!" He sputtered out. "I'm sorry geez!" Of course it sounded more like 'I shorry sheez'. Cable stood up, but kept a firm hand around Deadpool's throat. He turned the mercenary around and push him forward. As expected, Wade fell face first onto the ground. Slowly he lifted his mask so that he could spit out blood.  
"I said sorry!" Wade said weakly.  
"You really do look like a sex toy." Cable murmured to himself. His voice was low, but Wade had still heard him. Cable walked over Wade's side, "I told you, you'd regret it.. but no, you didn't want to listen." Cable wade hard in the stomach.  
Wade held his stomach protectively, suddenly, he felt hands on his hips.  
"What are you doing?" Wade asked alarmed, his voice was back to normal. Cable ignored him, Wade felt something around his neck and then he heard a beep, and instantly he knew. It was a power collar. "What are you doing!" He yelled.  
"I warned you." Cable said. "I said you'd regret it." Wade knew Cable was right about that much, he was seriously regretting that last comment. Cable had been having problems like this very often, anytime Wade was around he got angrier a lot easier, and once he was gone it left Cable with a strong desire to fuck the brains out of the mercenary.  
Cable pulled down the bottom half of Wade's suit.  
"What the Hell!" Wade yelled in shock.  
"I told you- I told you not to push me!" Cable shouted. Wade flinched, why was Cable acting like this?  
Cable grabbed Wade by the neck and slammed his face into the ground. Wade's vision blurred and he felt dizzy. He knew even if he wanted to stop Cable at this point, he couldn't. Wade could hear Cable undoing his pants.  
"Cable- wait.." His voice was weak, and the words came out just above a whisper.  
Lust overcame Cable, the second his trousers were down he aligned himself at Deadpool's entrance, "What's wrong, are you new to this?" He mocked. Wade couldn't believe that this was happening to him, sure he flirted a lot, but those were jokes-most of the time anyways- but the majority of his flirting was just to piss people off. Cable slowly pushed in, it was relatively easy, but that was probably because of Wade's national Woman's day with Vanessa. Even though he had been like this with Vanessa, this still hurt worse, this was the real thing. Wade's eyes widened pain, his mouth dropped and he felt like he was about to scream, but nothing came out. Only a small Whimper escaped his lips. Cable sighed in relief, he had been holding himself back for too long, now that he'd finally snapped he had to ask himself why he was holding back in the first place? Cable began to thrust in and out, and he loved it, every second. Wade on the other hand, was in pain. "Stop." Wade croaked, he wanted to be anywhere but here. Cable ignored him and continued. Wade, having lost his powers, is being attacked with cancer, between the cancer and the pain of being penetrated Wade is slowly losing conscious, until finally he fainted.  
Wade woke to find that the collar was off, and that he his powers had healed any damage that had been done. Physically, Wade was fine, mentally, Wade was anything but fine.  
Wade wasn't sure what to do, after a few minutes he decided to go home, home was with Al, now that Ness was gone. Wade opened the door, it was dark, but only for a few seconds, almost instantly a light turned on and the word "Surprise" as shouted. Wade stared at everyone in front of him, the entire X-Force team was there, minus Cable.  
"What are you guys doing here?" Wade asked confused.  
"It's your birthday Wade, and we are your friends." Colossus said smiling.  
Wade turned around and exited the house, "Wade! Where are you going?" He heard Weasel yell.  
"We made cake!" He heard Russell yell.  
Wade closed the door and began walking away.  
The group of friends exchanged confused looks.  
"What's his problem?" Al asked.  
Domino frowned, "I think he's upset."  
"Wade..." Yukio murmured sadly.  
Negasonic frowned and looked over at Colossus, "We should go after him."  
Colossus shook his head, "No, I will get him, you stay here."  
Colossus chased after Wade, "Wade! Wade stop."  
Groaning in annoyance, Wade turned around, "What do you want?"  
"You are walking away from family, what's your problem?" He asked in a heavy Russian accent.  
Under his mask, Wade glared angrily at Colossus, "I don't have a problem, but! If I did, It wouldn't be any of your business! 'Kay? I'm an adult, everything's under control."  
"What is under control?" Colossus asked suspiciously.  
Wade cursed himself for his choice of words, "Nothing.." He said trying to play it off.  
"Wade." Colossus raised his voice, "What did you do?"  
"Nothing!" Wade said, his voice nearly cracked, "I didn't 'do' anything." He emphasized on the word do.  
Colossus crossed his arms, "Do not lie."  
"I didn't do anything!" Wade whined. "Cable did it!" Wade's eyes widened, he hadn't expected that to slip. Colossus looked at him with a frown, "What did he do Wade?" "Nothing." Wade murmured, "Never mind." Wade walked past Colossus, "Let's go I'm starving, Russel said something about cake?" Colossus followed Wade back into the house, he could tell there was something terribly wrong, and he was determined to find out what.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!  
> So if you made it this far, congrats! You won a trip to Canada!! Anywho, I have a question for those of you who are reading this, What do you think about Weasel? I have yet to find any fanfictions with him paired up with someone. Is it just me?? I'm sure I can think of a few scenarios where he could be paired with someone, like for example: Wade Wilson (before getting cancer)/Weasel or Cable/Weasel -I can definitely see that- and this last one isn't great but even Blind Al/Weasel, so please someone explain why I can't find anything with him being paired with someone!! If you can explain it, you win an extra trip to Canada!  
> And hey, should I write a fic with Weasel, I feel like if there are none maybe I should do it, Should I???  
> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> fine print... the trip(s) to Canda is/are no longer available.. ಠ_ಠ


End file.
